


all night, always

by emiliathegreat



Series: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings High School Basketball AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Basketball, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke's basketball team make the state championships, and afterward there are a lot of feelings (kind of a sequel to Make Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	all night, always

**Author's Note:**

> the only warning that may apply is underage, so keep that in mind.

The whistle sounded across the gym, surprisingly loud despite the chaos in the bleachers. It was the final game, the state championship. It was 44-44; a tough game for both of the teams. Everyone in the court hustled to the bench. Nervously, Luke looked up at the clock, blinking sweat out of his eyes but still managing to read 0:13 in blinding red. His muscles ached, his lungs were burning, but he returned his gaze to his coach.

Throughout the season, especially during the last 4 weeks, he had been yelling and screming relentlessly at the boys, but in these final seconds of this make it or break it game, their coach was oddly calm, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Boys. You've worked hard all season for this game. Look at that clock. Thirteen seconds. Now look at the crowd. Your parents, friends... don't lose to that crowd. I believe in all of you. Go out and play hard." He says softly, and as if on cue, the buzzer sounds.

"Ay, coach, c'mon." The ref says, bouncing the ball to a member of the opposing team. Luke, Michael, and the rest of the team dash back out on the court, finding someone to guard. It's like a blur from there, frantic passing and catching, and finally, the ball settles in the hands of the guy that Calum's guarding. Calum puts his hands up, trying to block the impending shot, but it doesn't work. He sinks a midrange jumper.

As everyone runs to the other side of the court, Calum takes the ball out past the endline, passing it quickly to Luke. "Head up, Hood." Luke calls over the shouts in the gym. Another glance at the clock, 5 seconds. He hesitates on one side of the half-court line. Ashton's open on the right wing, but he overshoots when he's nervous. Calum's struggling in the right corner, as much as he wants his friend to redeem himself, passing to him would be a garanteed turnover. Then he sees his boyfriend in the left corner, open, the one fatal flaw in the other team's defense. He passes to Michael, a split second decision, and Michael only has time to throw up a shot outside the three point line before the buzzer goes off while the ball's in midair.

It's like a scene in one of those movies when everything goes in slow motion.

The ball banks off the backboard and teeters around the rim before falling through the net.

There was a second when you could almost hear every head turning toward the officials, who raised their arms, counting the shot.

The entire gym erupts into cheering, the loudest Luke had ever heard, and Michael sinks to his knees on the ground because _they had won the game_. Luke nearly dives into Michael, wrapping his arms around his shoulders that are shaking with sobs. When he looks up, amidst the craziness, their eyes lock, and Luke can see the happiness in them, the relief, and Luke smiles because he understands, a few tears falling down his face. They had poured their hearts and souls into this game, and it had finally paid off.

Michael forced out a laugh, and he presses his mouth to Luke's because well shit, if they're ever going to come out together, it might as well be now. No one bats an eye. Most of the guys on the team had a growing suspicion anyway, and the fans were just happy that they'd won, anything could fly. "Keep it in your pants, loverboys." Ashton laughs as he and Calum pull the two apart. Out of nowhere, two of the boys on the team, sophomores, run out of the locker room screaming, carrying a water cooler full of Gatorade. The coach sees it coming, tries to run away, but it's no use. He gets doused by cold blue liquid, and many of the players do as well.

The crowd storms the court, surrounding the team in center court. "I!!" Luke shouts.

" _I!!_ " the crowd screams back.

"I BELIEVE!!" Luke cups his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound.

" _I BELIEVE!!"_   the crowd responds.

"I BELIEVE THAT WE!!"

_"I BELIEVE THAT WE!!"_

"I BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE WON!!"

 _"I BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE WON!! I BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE WON!! I BELIEVE THAT WE HAVE WON!!"_ The crowd starts jumping, hands up, moving in circles around the team in the center, screaming these words until it all dissipates into cheering. Breathless and surrounded by his best friends, Luke never imagined that he would feel so elated in his life.

~

Coming out of the locker room, Michael following close behind, Luke was surprised to find his parents waiting directly outside the door. "Hey." Luke said, smiling. "I'm so proud of you, Luke." Liz says, hugging her son (gently, he's still pretty fucking sweaty). "Listen, your father and I are going to spend the night with Michael's parents, at their house. Michael's welcome to stay with you for the night." She smiles kindly at Michael, who grins back.

They leave the gym after brief small talk, calls of congratulations following them out into the parking lot. They split off respectively to their own cars, and Luke follows Michael to his house.

When they both get inside the door, Michael drops his bag and kicks off his shoes. Luke does the same, accidentally stumbling into his boyfriend, who steadies him with a laugh. "Don't hurt yourself," He laughs, and Luke smirks, playfully shoving his shoulder. "C'mon." Michael offers Luke a hand, and he takes it, leading him to his own bedroom. Once in the room, Luke sits on his bed, Michael pushing him to fall back, straddling his hips. He leans close enough to brush their noses together.

"We have all night. Let's take it slow." Michael says, causing Luke's heart to skip a beat as he smiles, tilting his chin up to press their mouths together sweetly.

It was different than anything they had done together before. Taking it slow lead to a kind of intimacy that they hadn't shared before. Sure, they'd fucked, but they'd never had sex or made love before. It had only been about 4 weeks since that first night in the locker room, and whenever they'd done anything after, it had always been frantic, animalistic even.

He opened his mouth to Michael, tasting him as their tongues slide over each other. Luke grabs Michael by the back of the neck, his other hand flat on the small of his back, and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss and allowing Michael to lick at the roof of his mouth. He smiles when Michael pulls away, his lips already kiss swollen, and he can only imagine how much worse he looks. Luke strips off his jersey, as does Michael, tossing them off to the side. Michael places his hands on Luke's ribs, running his thumbs over Luke's nipples, making him shiver. Michael manages to awkwardly wiggle Luke's shorts down his hips, causing his half-hard cock to spring up to rest on his stomach.

"You okay?" Michael asks, resting the warm palm of his hand on Luke's thigh. Luke just nods, and Michael kicks off his own shorts, briefly abandoning Luke to find some lube. When he gets back, he stops at the foot of the bed, just taking in the sight of his boyfriend.

Luke's flushed and his hair's tousled. His lips are bright red, like the head of his dick, leaking precome already. As he got closer, crawled back on the mattress, he could see how Luke's blue eyes had darkened, how his dilated pupils almost completely eclipsed his irises. He looked needy and completely hot like this, and Michael hadn't even touched him yet. Luke makes a pleased sound when Michael leans down to kiss him again, their cocks bumping together and sending sparks of pleasure up both of their spines. Michael slicks up a few fingers. "Please, Mikey." Luke murmurs, shifting his hips up, exposing himself completely.Michael pushes two fingers into Luke at the getgo.

He works them slow, noticing what makes Luke's heart race, what touch makes him blurt out a little more precome. Michael finds Luke's prostate, and Luke arches up, mouth open in a moan. Michael keeps pressing his fingers into the bundle of nerves in varying pressures. "N-no," Luke whimpers, tightening his fists in the sheets. "M'gonna come... if you..."

"I know." Michael whispers, pressing a kiss to his thigh. "We have time."

The next time he teases around Luke's prostate, he lets out a strangled groan, arching up his back and releasing in hot stripes all over his chest.

Once he catches his breath a bit, Luke lets out a tired laugh. "I got myself in the fucking eye!" Michael laughs, pulling his fingers out of Luke and wiping them off on Luke's thigh. Luke's still laughing, wiping his eye and blinking repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" Michael asks his boyfriend, and Luke nods.

"Now you..." he whispers, swiping a hand through the semen on his chest before wrapping his fingers around Michael's dick.

"Ew." Michael breathes, but he chuckles. The small laugh turns to a moan as Luke runs his thumbs over the slick head of his cock. Michael was hovering over Luke, propped up by his forearms on either side of Luke's head, nose to nose with his boyfriend. Luke tilts his chin up to catch Michael's lips in a kiss. Michael can't help but sigh into Luke's mouth, starting to meet his hand movements with little thrusts of his hips.

"Yeah Luke," He whispers huskily, his head dropping low onto Luke's shoulder. Sensing Michael's climax, Luke takes him into his mouth, sucking at the head of his dick, then taking him farther in and letting the muscles of his throat contract softly around him. "Fuck, I'm-" He's cut off by his own orgasm, hips stuttering into Luke's throat. Luke pulls off of Michael, who lies on his side next to his boyfriend, catching his breath, leaving small kisses on Luke's neck and shoulder, his arm slung around his middle.

Soon, Luke turns onto his side, meeting Michael's lips with his own. Michael runs his fingers through Luke's hair, lightly tugging at his bottom lip. Luke moans when his boyfriend rolls on top of him, straddling his hips with an unexpected sense of agility. He knows that Michael's just waiting for them both to get hard again, and to be honest, Luke was too.

It didn't take long for Luke to feel his dick grow harder against his stomach, and it was the same with Michael's, pressing into his hip." Do you need me to prep you again?" Michael asked.

"A little bit, i think." Luke responds quietly, somewhat embarassed. Michael just nods, finding the lube again and slicking up his fingers and slipping two into Luke. He definitely wasn't as tight as before, and Luke let out a small hum of pleasure, pushing back onto Michael's fingers to wordlessly urge him to go on. Michael presses a third into him, purposely avoiding his prostate to make it last.

"I'm good," Luke blurts after a couple of minutes, his dick already leaking. "Please, Mikey... I need you..."

"Okay." He smiles sweetly, pressing a kiss to Luke's stomach. He preps himself, reaching for a condom.

"Wait. No... no condom. Not this time." Luke pipes up. They both know that it would feel better for the both of them if they did it without a condom, not that they'd ever done it that way before. Shrugging, Michael tosses the packet aside, coating his dick in lube. He hovers over Luke, propping himself up on his forearms on either side of him.

"You ready to take it slow?" Michael asks lowly, pressing the head of his cock against Luke's entrance. Luke nods, breath catching in anticipation. He presses a hand to Michael's chest, somewhat to steady himself, and also part to keep himself grounded to this moment. Michael pushes into Luke slowly, watching the change in his boyfriend's face. Luke's mouth dropped open in a silent moan, his cheeks red, and his eyes lidded.

"Fuck," He breathes, and in response, Michael presses his lips to Luke's. He starts a slow pace, keeping Luke locked in a heated kiss. Their chests and stomachs stay pressed together, moving against each other with the push and pull of their bodies. Luke can feel the slickness of his own semen on his chest, and that only made him moan After Michael pulled away from the kiss, he kept his eyes on Luke's. Together in the darkness, they shared heartbeats and sweet nothings exchanged in hushed tones, "I love you" communicated through gasps of breath and whimpers of pleasure.

They stay like that for a long time, Michael finding the perfect rhythm, mind sinking into this world where only he and Luke exist. Luke's hands roam over his back, his blunt nails digging into his skin, leaving light red marks without a doubt. Michael feels a warmness start in the pit of his stomach, and he knows that it won't be long until he comes. He can tell that Luke's almost there as well, his legs are shaking. "You close?" Luke gasps.

"Yeah," Michael replies. Luke nods, and Michael finds a new angle, searching for the spot...

"Oh my God, Michael! Right there," Luke moans, arching his back and curving up against Michael's body. Michael leaves lovebites on Luke's jaw and exposed neck, still fucking Luke with long, deep thrusts. He only stopped when Luke took him by the back of the neck and fit their lips together to stifle a moan as he feelt his muscles contract and he came between them for the second time that night. Michael, feeling Luke tighten around him, reaches his own release, coming hot and hard deep inside Luke. 

Michael stays on top of Luke, both of them catching their breath. Luke runs a hand over Michael's cheek, a smile playing on his lips. "That was the best."

"Yeah," Michael said, pulling out of Luke. He grimaced at the feeling, it was kind of wet and... gross. Luke felt it too, screwing his face into the same sort of expression that Michael had. 

"Ugh that was kind of weird." Luke laughed. 

"I'm sorry that we didn't... it wouldn't have been this messy..." Michael says, rolling to the side of his boyfriend. To his surprise, Luke chuckles. 

"I loved it, I love you. Messy is fine, everything is fine..." Luke starts to ramble tiredly, using his discarded boxers to wipe himself off. Michael just grins, presses a kiss to his forehead, and pulls the covers over the both of them and slowly falling asleep next to the boy he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!  
> (the chanting at the end of the game is like what [my school does](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94dg6xo4wu4&list=FLcnO1B7yGLqhP5JyNNjDv9Q#t=138))  
> i could continue this, but you should tell me what you think in the comments!!


End file.
